


One Night (Burn Down the Sky / Feels Like Home crossover universe)

by jupiter_james



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU Crossover, Burn Down the Sky, Feels Like Home, Fluff, M/M, Smut, There is no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to title this fic "Trash." No, seriously. There is no reason for this fic to exist. It is a paradox. I don't know how it happened. I am filled with both pride and horror. It's a 100%, home-grown, chicken-fried inside joke. If you haven't read Feels Like Home, you probably won't get it. If you haven't read Burn Down the Sky, you probably won't get it. Hell, if you've read both ten times, you might not get it. I'm very sorry. It's a love story between an off road truck and a Bel Air convertible. I'm being pretty literal about that. It's basically JM Shepard and Ianto Shepard flirting and then fucking. It's set pre-BDtS and pre-FLH. Also pre-sanity. But that hardly matters. It shouldn't be here at all, but it is. It's crack on toast. Please enjoy. And if you abandon me afterwards, I understand. I support the smart decision. I'm shooting myself in the fandom here, but if you still want to read this, I take no responsibility. Who am I kidding? If you're worried about me after reading, thank you. I'm worried about me, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night (Burn Down the Sky / Feels Like Home crossover universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



Ianto wasn't even sure where he was when the _Normandy_ started making weird clanking noises that had been happening intermittently for about a week now. Shit. _Shit_. He knew he should have had that sound checked out and corrected before he took his trip. Where in the hell was he? He craned his neck around the lone strip of road, looking everywhere for a sign. Seriously? The middle of nowhere and his car breaks down? Could things _get_ any more cliché? Ah! Finally, a sign. Citadel? Never heard of it. Maybe they at least had a garage. Or a tow truck. Or anything at all. It wasn't always promising when a town's line marker noted the population proudly.

He prayed as hard as he could as his car stuttered and jerked, rumbling to a halt right inside the town limits. His long groan of frustration coupled with the drag and whine of the Bel Air as it stalled for good. He managed to get it steered to the shoulder, even though there wasn't another car in sight. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel, he took the keys from the ignition and kicked the door open, sliding from the driver's side and popping the hood. Might as well have been alien tech for all he knew. How could he repair all sorts of shit on a fire engine, yet not be able to figure out what was wrong with his own car? And why the hell was it a million degrees out here?! Fuck this. He slammed the hood down and leaned onto it, hanging his head for a moment before pulling the cell phone from his pocket and swiping the screen on. Well. Maybe he wasn't as out in bumblefuck as he'd thought, noting the full signal. He Googled local repair shops, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one in Citadel, dialing without researching further.

A rough, friendly voice picked up after three rings. "Citadel Auto Repair, this is Shepard."

_Huh_. "Yeah, I'm stalled right at the west border to town and I need a tow. Possibly a million repairs. Any way I can get that?"

"Of course. I can be there in about twenty minutes. What am I looking for?"

"The only car around forever, but it's a blue, '57 Chevy Bel Air convertible."

There was a pause on the line for a brief moment. "Ten minutes." 

Ianto chuckled as he hung up the phone. The reaction to his bright blue baby was pretty typical of mechanics and enthusiasts, but usually never so obvious from a professional. He pushed up the sleeves on his thin, long-sleeved cotton shirt while he waited, squinting in the sunlight. Fuck, he missed Virmire already. At least they had the proper seasons at the proper times. It was thirty degrees above Hell boiling over in October here. He hoped it wasn't as hot out East when he arrived at his destination.

Just as promised, ten minutes later, a truck with a tow hitch on it arrived and carefully maneuvered in place in front of Shepard's car. The man who stepped out of the truck made a deep smile of appreciation bloom on Ianto's face as he held his hand out to shake. Scarred, lean, tattooed, and greased up with car oil. This guy had a story that Ianto didn't even want to know the details of, only that it was a doozy. And the blue eyes that assessed him seemed to be making the same sort of instant judgment after sliding over his scarred arms until the Bel Air couldn't help but pull his attention away. Ianto grinned wider.

"She's a work of art," the mechanic said reverently, stepping close and taking his time to view the restored Chevy from every angle. 

Ianto patted the hood. "An inheritance from my parents. I've kept her up. My dad was really into cars."

The mechanic pulled the winch and knelt in the gravel to tie off the car as Ianto moved out of the way to give him space. "You from Thessia or somewhere nearby?"

"No," Ianto said. "Virmire. Just passing through."

"That's what everyone does here," the mechanic answered with a humored grunt as he finished hooking up the car and settling it for transport. "You're a long way from home, though. Twelve hour drive just getting this far. All right, we're ready to go. Shop's not far. Then again, nothing in a small town is."

Ianto took his cue and jumped into the passenger side of the truck while the mechanic took them into town. The air conditioning blasting on his face felt like a miracle as he lifted the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe his sweating forehead. A throat cleared beside him and Ianto glanced sideways at his companion who was mapping out the scars on his stomach and sides with an almost hungry sort of look. Not like Ianto expected him to be turned off, judging by the wounds on his face. When the mechanic noticed that Ianto had noticed the staring, he cleared his throat again and turned his eyes back to the road.

"You a firefighter?" he asked with forced lightness. "Saw the gear in your car."

"Yeah. I'm actually on my way out east a bit to help with the tornado cleanup for a few days. We don't get those sorts of disasters in Virmire often, so I volunteered to brush up on some skills since I'm going for a lieutenant's position soon. Plus, they need a lot of help. I'm more than happy to volunteer my time."

The mechanic nodded. "Heard it was a mess out there. You're doing a good thing."

"Thanks." Ianto turned in his seat a little to get a better view of the man beside him as they pulled into the small repair shop. "Your surname really Shepard?"

The sudden question seemed to confuse the man for a minute before he answered, "yeah. Matt Shepard."

Ianto laughed. "Then our meeting is fate. I'm Ianto Shepard."

Whatever had been causing the slight tension in Matt drained out immediately at the news, and his face cracked into a devastating, crooked grin. "Car nuts. Same name. Few stories carved into our bodies. Maybe we're long lost brothers."

That made Ianto laugh harder as he slipped out of the passenger side of the truck. "Don't say something like that when I was just thinking about how hot you are." He didn't wait for a response or a reaction as he pulled his cell phone back out of his pocket and stepped from the garage and into the heat of the afternoon again to call Anderson without so much background noise from the shop to drown him out. It was a short conversation, Anderson assuring him that there would be plenty of work left for him when he finally made it back on the road. Didn't bother Ianto so much. He was enjoying the small town view of a mechanic elbows deep into the engine of his car. He said goodbye to Anderson and hung up, strolling over to Matt and leaning his hip on the side of the car. "Give it to me straight, Doc. Can she be salvaged?"

Still hunched over, Matt turned his head up with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Have a little faith. It's just the alternator. That's like an appendectomy for cars. Even a newbie could do it. But I'd recommend switching out the belts and topping off the rest of the fluids while I'm in here. Looks like you were getting close to your scheduled maintenance date."

"Good eye," Ianto answered. "Go ahead and fix her up however you see fit."

Matt chuckled. "Giving me a blank check, or something?"

Ianto shrugged. "Heard you small town people were known for honesty. Not gonna screw me over, are you?"

With a sly wink, Matt turned his face back down to the engine. "Not like that, anyway."

The casual flirting sent a thrill down Ianto's spine and he was suddenly, painfully aware of how celibate he'd been in recent... _times_. "Just remember firefighters are poor. How long will this all take?"

Matt pulled himself up to standing and wiped his hands on the oil rag from his back pocket before glancing up at the shop clock on the wall. "I'll get it done today, but probably not before sundown. If you're not in a huge rush I'd suggest you plan on staying the night. There's a motel not far from here and the diner's right across the street if you're hungry." He angled his head towards the road.

"Sounds good," Ianto answered breezily. He reached in the open window of the passenger door and pulled out his field notebook, scrawling his cell phone number on a blank page and tearing it out for Matt. "Give me a call when it's done. I'll go grab a bite and then check in to the motel. Is it too far to walk?"

"No, but I can always give you a loaner car."

"Don't worry about it." Then, seizing on a wild hair, he added, "but if you'd let me, I'd like to buy you a drink later. You know, for bumping me to the head of the line." He nodded towards the other cars parked outside in the small lot.

He thought he'd said the wrong thing and maybe even misread the guy for a moment while those sharp blue eyes studied him seriously for nearly a full minute. Then Matt grinned. "Can't say no to that. I'll call you when I'm done and come pick you up. There's a great bar here, but I've really got to warn you: it's karaoke night."

Ianto grinned right back. "Well, it really _must_ be fate then, because I'm a terrible singer."

Matt waved him off and Ianto sidled across the street. He studied the built man wistfully as he jogged across the pavement and disappeared into the diner. Then he jumped nearly a mile, heart in his throat as a sly voice behind him said, "if you don't hit that, I will end you."

Rolling his eyes, Matt turned around and swatted Jack with the rag. "Get back to work."

"You're the bossman, Bossman," Jack answered slowly, but Matt knew she was texting damn near everyone with news of Matt flirting with a hot stranger. What had he gotten himself into? Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid. He had a hot date for the first time in ages who had the perfect taste in cars. Dream men like _that_ didn't just wander in every day. He'd take his piece of the action and be grateful.

* * *

"Virmire fire department?" a cheerful voice asked.

Ianto looked up from the thick menu and smiled at the cheerful server standing beside the bench. His shirt. Right. "Yeah, I'm headed out east to help with the state of emergency for a few weeks. My car broke down so I'm stranded for the day. Can't say I'm disappointed, though. Yours is beautiful country..." he peeked at her name tag. "Ashley." He held his hand out and she shook it. "I'm Ianto."

"Nice to meet you! So, you know what you want, or should I guess and impress you?"

Ianto considered a moment and then said, "stun me."

"Bacon burger, medium well, hold the cheese. Fries, and a Coke."

He grinned. "That sounds perfect."

"I know. Be right back with your drink."

While he waited for his order, Ianto took in the sights. The diner was pretty full since it was the tail end of the lunch hour, but most people were done eating and simply talking before they had to get back to their jobs. Seemed like a nice town with a lot of nice people. The massive sheriff was eating a slice of pie and chatting with an obvious couple, a man also in a cop's uniform and a smaller woman with a purple scarf covering her hair. Ashley was talking over her shoulder amiably to a beautiful brunette behind the counter as she brought Ianto his soda. Then she informed him his burger would be out in a minute and Ianto thanked her. Two college kids were highlighting something in a book and sharing a sundae. It was a small town that Shepard suspected had a rather big personality. And a big sheriff. Driving under the speed limit was the name of the game.

Also, holy hell, but they knew how to make a real diner burger in this place. Ianto sank his teeth into the piled high monstrosity and it was fantastic. Best meal he'd had in ages. He ate it all with great pleasure. And when Ashley returned to his table with a Coke to go, he asked, "do you know that mechanic across the way? Matt?"

Ashley tilted her head and rested her hip against the corner of the booth opposite him. "Sure, I do. He's in here all the time."

"What's his favorite food?" At her increasingly curious look, he amended, "he's doing me a favor fixing my car so fast, so I wanted to treat him."

She tapped her pen against her bottom lip, obviously dripping with curiosity, but she said, "his favorite food is just a plain old jar of mayonnaise. But besides that, he's a burger and fries kind of guy. Same as you."

"Could you make one to go?"

She fixed the price on the check and slid it across the table to him. "You bet." Ianto watched her walk back to the counter, trying to be subtle, but she started whispering furiously to the dark-haired woman and the stacked line cook. Grinning, Shepard looked down at the check. His order was clearly marked, minus the to-go. Instead was a note that said, _on the house._ Ianto pulled the cash and a generous tip out of his battered leather wallet. Ashley brought him a paper bag and an extra to-go cup. Ianto thanked her with a flirty wink and departed the diner, not at all sorry that he'd probably be the talk of the town for hours.

No one was at the garage when he went back over. Ianto shrugged and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He wrote, _see you tonight_ on it and placed the bag with the other soda onto the tool bench.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was in the house digging around for his iPod to drown out Jack's incessant hounding of him. Of course she'd followed him inside to keep bothering him about Ianto.

"Matty, I'm just saying, you _need_ to hit that shit before he leaves. Perfect opportunity tonight."

He groaned. "Jack, please. I'm not into 'here today and gone tomorrow' sort of lays."

"I'd be sympathetic to that bullshit if you'd actually _been_ laid in the past, like, year. But you haven't, and I'm going to be so pissed if you don't do something about that guy."

Matt found his iPod with a cry of triumph and swung around. "One, you're always pissed. Two, why is this of such great interest?"

She rolled her eyes and flung her arms out like he was the biggest moron ever. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! He's a _firefighter_! He's hot! He's hot for _you_. Everyone in the whole _town_ would cry foul if you let this one slip away without some action. Man. In. Uniform. Hero, just like you. Runs into burning buildings. Cuts people out of car wrecks. He is literally the only kind of person that every man _and_ every woman in the world would fuck into next week, given the chance! Don't be an idiot. Please. Do it for me. For the town. For humanity, man!"

Despite himself, Matt laughed uproariously. "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Are _you_ hearing _yourself_?"

He thumped her on the shoulder. "Okay, fine, Jack. Let's just... see how it goes. We're having drinks tonight." He passed by her and went back to the garage to finish working on the Bel Air. He wanted to dread the evening and the heckling he was bound to receive, but then he spotted the bag and the note on his bench. Jack thought that man was some sort of god, but gods didn't have nearly unintelligible handwriting. He snorted a laugh and opened the bag. His humor grew, as did his lopsided grin. There were probably twenty packs of mayonnaise in there with the burger and fries. Then he thought, would a one night stand with a sexy big city hero be so bad? He definitely wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, but Jack was right about him being pent up. And there were worse choices for a fling than a ripped, incredibly attractive firefighter. _See how it goes_. He loaded up his burger with mayonnaise and took a huge bite, smiling all the while.

* * *

Matt knocked on the door to Ianto's room and was greeted by a loud _bang_ , brilliant string of cursing, and then the door opened only slightly. Ianto's head peeked out. "Matt," he said with a mixture of frustration and relief. "Come on in, but watch your step."

Matt turned sideways and stepped through the door gingerly. "What's going on?" He asked, shutting it behind him.

Ianto was turned away, shoulders and back tense. Then he suddenly lunged forward onto the floor and made a wild grab. Then he pushed up onto his knees, using his elbow on the bed to get to his feet. Something was squirming in his large hands.

Matt took a step back. "Is that a rat or something?"

Surprised, Ianto said, "what? No! It's a cat." He spread his hands slightly and a tiny head poked out, blinking one blue and one green eye at Matt and meowed plaintively.

Matt cooed and stepped forward into Ianto's space, placing his hands on either side of the firefighter's to slowly stroke the kitten's head with his thumb. "Oh, my god, where did you find this little thing? She's adorable!"

Smiling, Ianto put the cat on the bed, where she rolled over to chew on her tail. Then he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Funny story... uh... I found her... sort of... chased up a tree by a dog..."

Matt's eyes widened. So did his smile. Then he was laughing. "Tell me you didn't rescue a cat from a tree. That's pretty much a textbook example of typical fireman."

"I rescued a fucking cat from a tree."

Matt wiped the tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. "Seriously? That's amazing. Do you have anything for it? Food? Toys? Don't think they'll appreciate her chewing up the comforter."

"Yeah, no, I haven't had the time. I just found her. Would you mind making a pit stop at the grocery store so I can get her something to eat?"

He beamed. "That sounds amazing, actually. I love cats. Always wanted one."

Ianto grabbed the motel room key and his wallet, stuffing them both in his back pocket. He inclined his head to the tiny cat rolling around the bed. "How about this one? It'd break my heart to send her to a shelter, and I can't take care of her."

Matt stared at the scrawny little thing for a long moment. "I might," he said finally, closing the door to the motel room and showing Ianto to his truck.

"Nice ride," Ianto commented, running his fingers over the paint job to the passenger door. "Go off roading a lot?"

They climbed in and buckled up. "Not a whole lot, but this baby can climb those mountains if I want her to."

"Seems like it," Ianto answered as Matt twisted in his seat to pull out of the parking space and then directed them towards the grocery store. Ianto stared out the window at the town as they drove in companionable silence. It didn't take long for him to understand just by sightseeing why people stayed here. It was a true desert oasis. Quiet and friendly and calm. Everybody knew everybody else and looked out for each other. That was something that could never happen in a large city like Virmire, and Ianto envied it a little bit. A million people and it could still feel like the loneliest place on Earth.

There were only a few taken spaces at the grocery store, so Matt parked near the door and entered the blessed air conditioned space quickly. Ianto grabbed a hand basket and Matt led them straight to the pet food aisle. "How old is that cat?" he asked, picking up a random can of wet food and reading the label.

"Dunno," Ianto answered, "but she can't be all that old. She's tiny. Does it matter? Shouldn't normal kitten food work?"

"I hope so," Matt answered. He tossed in wet and dry food, bowls, a few toys and a small cat bed.

As they wandered back to the checkout counters, Ianto stopped him. "Hey, um... here's an idea. Do you want to grab some food here and maybe some beers and just chill at the motel? Play with the cat? I mean, I'm down with going to a bar, but... if you want?"

Matt stopped and shifted his feet. To the right, the deli and alcohol and a... night in. To the left, a quick payment and off to the bar and a way out. If he wanted that. Did he want that? What was he expecting? Craving? "I'd like that. Staying in, I mean. They make good deli subs here. Should I go pick a couple up?"

The grin he got in return was worth the slight embarrassment. "Go grab some and I'll pay for this."

* * *

Four beers into the thick of things, both Matt and Ianto could admit that it was the right call staying at the motel. The cat was an incredible ice breaker, and the constant tension whenever they got caught in each other's orbit was a thrill Ianto hadn't felt in a long time. It was nice, no matter how fleeting. Sometimes it didn't have to last forever or be so profound to be good and important. Plus, the firefighter had a great taste in music as his iPod skipped around songs at a reasonable volume through the laptop speakers. Nice company and a lovely ambiance. The stage was set, if either of them decided to seize on it.

Ianto had turned the desk chair around and was straddling it, resting his forearms over the backrest, beer bottle dangling. "So what do you small town types do for fun?"

Matt took a long pull from his fifth beer. "Anything that'll get us into trouble, really. It's karaoke night at the Blue Sun, like I said before."

"You should be grateful we're not there, honestly. I'm so bad at singing, I'd clear the place out. _Dancing_ , though. That's another story."

Arching his scarred, broken eyebrow, Matt said, "you're a good dancer?"

"Yeah, my mom made me take lessons when I was a kid. I haven't done it in a while, but I've heard it's like riding a bike."

Wide open opportunity. Nothing in Ianto's friendly, slightly tipsy gaze indicated that he was fishing for something, but Matt decided to cast the line, anyway. The iPod was sure giving him a big fucking hint. He got up from the bed and offered his hand to Ianto. "I'll step on your toes."

Ianto slid from the chair and took his hand and the second their fingers threaded together, Matt was positive that he was making the most incredible mistake of his life. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Especially how Ianto dragged him closer without even breaking eye contact. "We won't do anything fancy," he said, voice pitched deep enough to send a jolt straight into Matt's gut. "Plus, I don't think that Simon Curtis is exactly ballroom dance material. Just relax your body and move with me."

God, his eyes were green as sin and he was taller and his voice was crazy-sexy and Matt was going to lose some serious ground if he didn't pick his game up. But lousy dancer that Matt was, Ianto knew how to lead so that none of that mattered in the slightest. His hands were around Matt's waist, splayed over his hips with one thumb slipping just under his shirt to scrape his blunt nail lightly over the dip of his spine. Then he rolled his hips forward and Matt did what he was told, relaxing his muscles and keeping their hips pressed together like they were glued. They swayed to the low dance beat and Matt's nerve endings were on fire.

Ianto practically oozed erotic movement, and Matt was so close to being swept away entirely, but this was a team event, and two had to play it. Matt slid his fingers over Ianto's strong forearms and tilted his chin up, bringing their bodies closer until his lips were nearly brushing the firefighter's ear. Then he picked up the erotic song at the next verse, growling the lines more than singing them. "Hold me down, and make me scream. Lay me on the floor. Turn me on. And take me out. Make me beg for more." And in the distant recess of his mind he knew that was _exactly_ what he wanted. All of that and also a lot, _lot_ more.

There really was no telling who kissed who first, though both of them took it rough. Matt bit at Ianto's bottom lip, the taller man responding by shoving his tongue past his teeth until they were both too breathless to keep it up. Matt gasped and dropped his head onto Ianto's chest, noticing his hands were fisted into his Station Five t-shirt and bunching it up over his scarred abs. Damn, he wanted to sink his teeth into those. "Off," he demanded, hiking the cotton higher. "Off!"

The frustration in his voice sprung Ianto into action. He ripped his shirt off and Matt did the same, as quickly as possible to get their hands back on each other. Another round of desperate kissing finally sated them enough to slow down a bit.

Matt took the liberty of tracing his fingers over Ianto's chest, down to his stomach, feeling the taut muscles jump and clench under his hands while he painted the scars. "Do all firefighters look like this?"

Ianto's laugh was quick and breathless. "You mean burned or built?"

"Either, or."

The firefighter didn't answer for a moment. He was making his own exploration of Matt's body, over the dips and planes on his back, over the scars without pausing, until Matt felt his blood and nerves humming with desire. "I'll go with the latter since I'm pretty sure mechanics doesn't normally look like _you_ do, and breaking the mood with either of our stories would be a tragedy." He nipped at Matt's neck and he had to agree. The raw sexual tension between them had to be quenched or he'd never forgive himself.

The backs of his thighs hit the desk and he sat down with a soft grunt. Ianto leaned forward, pressing his palms to the wood and crowding Matt in. But rather than feel trapped by it, he looped his ankle around the back of Ianto's thigh and guided him closer. He reached out before he could talk himself out of it and popped open the button on Ianto's jeans. He loved the sound of the firefighter's breath catching in his throat. "So?"

Ianto's half-lidded gaze flicked to Matt's lips and then back up to his eyes. "We all pretty much look like this. The younger guys, anyway. Even the women. It's a job that requires a lot of... strength."

"Fuck," Matt breathed and he surged forward for another kiss that sent his head spinning with need.

When Ianto took a half step forward, their groins met and he was _hard_. Oh, praise everything alive, he was _hard_. Ianto moaned against Matt's neck as he pressed his lips across his shoulders and up to his mouth again. Then he tapped their foreheads together. "Is it okay to tell you I really, _really_ want to fuck you? So bad, Matt."

Matt tipped his chin down for another kiss, enthralled with how soft and full Ianto's lips were against his. He couldn't help bite at them playfully. Suck the bottom lip between his teeth. He entwined his fingers together behind Ianto's neck to keep him close. "It's okay," he breathed. "Totally okay. I don't know why since I'm not into one night stands, but I'm so okay with this. I want you inside me."

Ianto's breath left in a rush. "I thought you might think I was... I'm not like that, either. I just... something about you. I feel like it'd be a huge waste if we didn't..."

"Were you a Boy Scout?"

"I picked up condoms and lube while you were getting the food earlier."

Matt threw himself forward somehow knowing that Ianto would catch him and not let them bust their asses too hard if they fell. And he didn't. His arms came around Matt and dragged him back to the bed where they toppled into an ungainly heap. Matt toed off his shoes before climbing up to make himself more comfortable, and Ianto followed him just a moment later. Then Matt was trapped again, this time under Ianto. The taller man climbed to his knees and planted legs and hands on either side of him. "You don't mind being on bottom?"

Reaching out, Matt slowly unzipped Ianto's jeans. He parted the denim and then the undid the small button over the front hole in his boxers. His knuckles brushed Ianto's erection making the firefighter jump and grit his teeth. "I prefer it, thank you."

"Done." He held still while Matt hesitated slightly. Then he went for gold and released Ianto's dick from his boxers. Testing the weight and feel of the man, he gripped him loosely and stroked from base to tip. Ianto cursed.

"Come here," Matt said softly. He kept one hand on Ianto's dick and with the other, gripped his elbow and pulled him up the bed. Ianto walked forward on his knees until he was close to Matt's chin. Matt put a pillow under his head and turned his eyes up. "Can I suck you off?"

"It'd be a real pleasure," Ianto answered with a grin.

"Mine, too," Matt murmured before allowing Ianto to close the distance. He flicked his tongue out over the head, already tasting salt. With a small growl, he dug his fingers into Ianto's ass, pulling him even closer. It had been a pitiably long time since he'd done this, so he took it easy, sucking only the tip of Ianto's dick into his mouth, working his hand over the rest of the shaft. And it felt _so good_ he almost couldn't stand it. The one drawback of small town life was how difficult it was to find a partner, especially of the same sex.

Ianto appeared to be enjoying it just as much, too. His hands splayed out over the top of Matt's buzzed scalp and stroked down to the back of his neck without adding pressure, just a gentle encouragement. Matt loved the way that Ianto was watching him. He kneaded his fingers into Ianto's thighs, sucking hungrily until Ianto yanked him back with a strangled moan. Matt wiped the corner of his mouth. "Too much?"

"Didn't want to end the night that soon." He lowered himself onto Matt's lap, scooting closer until their mutual arousals were trapped between their bellies. Matt rolled himself into it, his eyes shutting briefly at the feel of his dick rubbing through the coarse hair on Ianto's stomach. And when the firefighter reached out to stroke them both, Matt's back bowed slightly.

Grappling for any purchase he could find on the sheets, on Ianto, anywhere, Matt gasped, "god, fuck, _Ianto_ , I don't think I can..."

Ianto dug in the plastic bag on the nightstand and took out the condoms and lube. Message received. "How long has it been for you?"

"Long enough," Matt answered, catching his meaning. "Sometimes I... play with myself, but..."

Smiling, Ianto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This part is fun for me. I really do love to watch." He opened the lube and slicked his fingers up. Positioning himself cross-legged, he hauled Matt down from the headboard and into his lap. Matt pushed up onto his elbows for Ianto to lean forward for a kiss, but he fell back again as Ianto's thick finger teased his entrance and then slipped in to the knuckle. Matt's hands clenched into the sheets and a low whine stuck in the back of his throat.

"S'good," he whispered.

"Just relax," Ianto murmured. His fingers ghosted over Matt's abs as the mechanic tried to suck in a breath and let it out, sinking into the mattress. "Perfect." He pushed deeper, stroking his prostate and withdrawing.

Sweat broke out on Matt's forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut. "More."

So much more. Ianto took all the time he needed to stretch and loosen Matt. He alternated between stroking his dick and fingering him, adding more lube until Matt was writing, panting, begging. He'd go crazy like this. "Need it now," he demanded. When he opened his eyes, he took in Ianto's flushed face. The firefighter's lips were parted slightly. He licked his bottom lip.

Matt took the liberty of ripping open the condom and unrolling it over Ianto's dick. He was a good length and not too thick to cause problems. He'd probably be a perfect fit. Couldn't wait to find out.

Ianto hand-guided himself to Matt's well-lubed entrance and flexed his thighs, slowly pushing past the slight resistance. Matt sent up a prayer of relief that the man knew exactly what he was doing, going in just a centimeter at a time and allowing him to adjust to the invasion. And while he did, Ianto kept up his feather-light touches that felt like they left sparks on Matt's skin. He grabbed both of Ianto's hands and kissed each palm as the taller man finally buried himself completely. He planted his hands on either side of Matt's head. "Ready?"

"So ready."

Matt was lost in the movement. Ianto's thrusts were almost lazy but his face was twisted up with pleasure. He found himself angling his hips with every thrust just to see how his expression changed. Amazing. Ianto could only keep up the pace for a minute before his arms started to shake. He paused only long enough to readjust so that he was resting on his forearms, just inches above the mechanic. Matt wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist, moaning at the deeper contact that made him feel like he was filled almost beyond measure. His blunt nails dug into Ianto's arms desperately.

Ianto gasped, sucked in another breath, then crashed their lips together. He kissed like he was starving and Matt gave it back like it could fill him more. Stars bloomed behind his closed eyes. His heart thundered in his chest. Ianto broke the kiss, though only enough to press their foreheads together, breathing each other's air, for what it was worth. It was almost like the oxygen was getting thinner.

When Ianto came, it was hard and quiet. Matt felt the pulse and throb inside him. His whole body tensed rock hard and then released in an instant, Matt's name only a breathy whisper against his lips. The feel of it and Ianto's continued, slower thrusts, along with his rough hand wrapped around his dick and milking him at a faster pace sent Matt over the edge just heartbeats later. He cried out a split second before he came, his seed splashing over Ianto's hand and belly. His body arched up off the bed and the firefighter held him tighter, forehead slipping down to his shoulder where he pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses.

However much time passed, both Ianto and Matt were content to ignore it. Enough for the sweat to cool and the mess they'd made to get itchy. Enough for the kitten to have found them and climb up Ianto's back to make tiny biscuits between his shoulder blades. "We need to shower," Matt said finally, voice hoarse.

"I need help standing up after that."

"Agreed."

Ianto groaned as he crawled to his knees and then off of the bed, holding a hand out to Matt, who dragged himself up so slowly that Ianto started to laugh and tug at him with both hands. "Come on, you can be a lazy ass when you're clean. We're stinking the room up."

Matt wrinkled his nose and took a deep breath. "Smells like delicious sex." He smacked the firefighter on the ass as he walked by to the bathroom. Ianto found the condom hanging off the trashcan and tipped it in with a grin before joining.

Matt was facing the front of the shower, head turned up to the spray when Ianto parted the curtain and joined him. He moved to the side and let the firefighter scrub his hair before offering the bar of soap. Instead of taking it, Ianto's hand closed around his wrist and tugged him flush against his body. Somehow it felt even better to kiss him with soaked lips and water streaming over the both of them. Neither of them could help some more exploration, hands drifting everywhere against soapy skin until they were half-hard with need and palming the other's erection with long and even strokes exactly identical.

Ianto traced Matt's lower lip with his tongue before deepening the kiss. The second time wasn't nearly as desperate at the first, but just as fulfilling. Matt came first, tipping forward until Ianto's back hit the tiled wall and grinding his dick into the hollow of Ianto's hip through the aftershocks. Ianto made a small sound of praise before he trembled and came after, knocking his head back against the wall and exposing his throat for Matt to pepper with small bites.

Then it was down to the business of actual washing before one or both of them fell asleep and drowned in the shower. That would be a story for the local news. Thankfully, they managed to towel off and collapse onto the bed with no incident.

"You can stay the night if you want," Ianto said, yawning widely. "Or would that be too weird?"

Matt pulled down the covers and squirmed into the bed, naked and enjoying the feel of the cool sheets. "Are you getting shy on me now?" he teased.

"Maybe a little. I don't know how to handle situations like this."

Holding the covers open, Matt gestured for Ianto to climb in. "Give me your phone," he said.

"My phone?"

Matt made grabby hands and Ianto passed it over from the desk. Then he slid under the covers and leaned back against the pillow, one arm behind his head. "What are you doing?"

"I called you earlier so I'm programming the number into your address book. That way..." he finished typing and then tossed the phone on to Ianto's chest, "you can text me or call me or whatever. We can be friends, can't we?"

Friends. "Definitely."

"And if we ever see each other again after tomorrow..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I mean, I'd really like that." He reached down over the edge of the bed and scooped the kitten off of the floor when she sniffed at the tips of his fingers, plopping her onto Matt's chest. "You gonna take her?"

Matt stroked her small head with an affectionate expression. "Sure. She's cute." He yawned so large that his jaw popped. "Sleep now," he said drowsily.

"Sleep," Ianto agreed, switching off the light.

* * *

It was a little sad the next morning, letting Matt drive them back to the garage to settle up on the repairs. The _Normandy_ was parked out front with her roof up. Ianto wrote a check for the quoted price and then pulled back the top of the convertible while Matt took the kitten inside along with her supplies. He found the firefighter leaning against the driver's side door and watching him approach.

"Thanks for everything," he said. "I had an awesome time, and I'm sure the _Normandy_ here will run better than she ever has."

"Good name," Matt said with a smile. They both paused. Stared at their feet. The birds started chirping as the sun rose over the Rocky Mountains. "Fuck it," Matt muttered and pressed his chest against Ianto's, taking a full, long, deep kiss. "Something to keep you entertained on the road," he said. His lopsided grin was too much for Ianto to resist kissing again, short and quick, then Matt stepped back to let him climb into the Bel Air. The engine purred to life, giving them both a satisfied smile.

Ianto held his hand out. "Nice getting to know you, Matt Shepard."

Matt shook his hand firmly. "You too, Ianto Shepard. Drive safe." He patted the door and took several steps back to the porch so Ianto could pull out of the lot. He raised a hand and Matt did the same, watching the _Normandy_ until she was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are still alive after reading this crack ship.


End file.
